JP 2006-219009A discloses a system for adjusting the driver seat and other parts in a vehicle automatically for a user. The system estimates the driver's body figure based on the information on the driver which is transmitted from a camera and a sensor. Then, the system calculates adjustment data for the driver's figure and transmits the data to a seat adjuster, etc. The seat adjuster automatically adjusts the position of the driver seat in the forward and backward directions and the angle of the backrest of the seat based on the transmitted data. However, the driving position preferred by each user does not always depend only on his or her figure. Accordingly, it may sometimes be impossible to adjust the driving position to each user's preference.
JP 2002-104105 discloses a system for making it easy to set the positions of seats in a vehicle, the temperature of the air conditioner in it, the angle of a door mirror, etc. The system includes a card slot formed in the vehicle. Each of the users of the vehicle has an IC card, which stores profile information on the preferable driving environment set by him or her at each of the seats (the driver seat, the passenger seat, etc.). When one of the users gets into the vehicle, this user inserts his or her IC card in the card slot, so that the system reads out the associated profile information from the card and controls the appropriate equipment of the vehicle. However, the driving position preferred by each user is not always the same but may change with ambient temperature, time zone, his or her physical condition, etc. in which the user gets into the vehicle. This system cannot cope with the change in each user's preference.